


I'll take care of you

by Gaybaruby



Series: Igokochi [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: You gets sick, but Ruby is there to take care of her.





	I'll take care of you

You blinked blearily at her clock, the harsh red numbers glaring back at her weakly as the alarm blared on. She narrowed her eyes at it, head pounding horribly.

"Ow, jesus-" You croaked, wincing at the tightness in her throat. She reaches for the bottled water she usually kept on her nightstand, taking several huge gulps. She resisted the urge to sigh when the scratchiness in her throat wasn't relieved, hitting the off button on the alarm with more force than necessary.

She gave up all illusions of hanging out with Chika and Riko when she had stood up and her found that her muscles were all tight and pained, and that standing made her vision start to blur a bit. She hadn't noticed how hot and sweaty she was until now, because she had been shivering somehow at the same time.

Unable to do much else, she climbed back into bed, pulling the covers close to her. You hated being alone, but she especially hated being alone while sick. Dad was gone all the time, and her mom was off on a business trip. Her eyes fluttered shut as consciousness slowly slipped from her.

 

• • •

 

When You woke up, she didn't feel any better, eyelids scraping over her eyes. She felt like she had just swallowed a bag of cotton, groaning before guzzling down more water. She sighed when she finished, wiping the extra droplets from her chin.

With great effort, she stood up, slowly making her way downstairs to get more water bottles. As she came to the bottom of the staircase, she heard the faint sound of running water and shuffling. Her eyes landed on Ruby, who was wearing a frilly, pastel pink apron holding a tray with a bowl of what looked like congee, a glass of water, and a bottle of cough syrup. Ruby blinked, and You's heart soared.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Ruby asked, looking relieved when You shook her head. It was quickly replaced with concern when she studied You further.

"You look really flushed, you should go back upstairs," Ruby said, starting up the staircase. "You can hold onto my shirt if you need to."

You grinned, smacking Ruby's butt gently. Ruby let out a small squeak, head whipping around with a glare.

"You're lucky you're sick, dummy," Ruby huffed and stuck out her tongue, but You caught the small smile on her lips as she turned back around.

"You can punish me when I get better," You managed, voice hoarse and gravelly.

Ruby snorted, walking into You's room. "You're just going to enjoy any punishment I try to give you."

You just chuckled, knowing she was probably right. She still felt like shit, but Ruby always managed to make her bad days into at least tolerable ones.

She made her way to the bed, crawling between the covers with a wince as her muscles protested the movement. She didn't realize just how sore she actually was. Ruby looked on with concern, pulling a chair to You's bedside.

She put the tray in her lap, handing the glass of water to You, who took it gratefully and drained a third of the glass in one go. Then she was digging the spoon into the congee, lifting the utensil to You's mouth with an encouraging smile. You parted her lips, chewing and swallowing the delicious rice porridge with a contented smile.

"Chicken?" You asked through her second spoonful after biting into a juicy chunk. Ruby flushed, another spoonful being brought up.

"I prefer not to eat it just plain. But that's just because I'm sort of picky... Do you prefer it that way?" Ruby asked, cocking her head to the side in an adorable way that almost made her forget the annoying itch and burn in her throat, the sore muscles, the stuffy head.

"I'll eat it any way you make it," You admitted, making a show of how delicious her next bite was with exaggerated noises. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, and before they knew it, the bowl was empty.

Then Ruby was setting the tray on the nightstand, pouring a large and gross looking cap full of cough syrup. Ruby giggled at You's disgusted expression.

"It'll make you feel better, so you have to drink it," Ruby advised, handing it to her. Then adding when You groaned, "For me, okay?"

You pretended to think, sighing and taking the cap dramatically. "Fine, but only because it's for you." She downed it all at once, face screwing up.

"You'll thank me later. Just get some rest." Ruby's voice and eyes were soft, as were her warm fingers that caressed You's cheek. As comfortable as she was like this, and as much as she knew the good some rest would do, part of her wanted to stay awake just to talk with Ruby. Part of her didn't want to be alone.

"I'm fine, it's just a little-" You got cut off by body wracking cough, and all of a sudden she was hyper aware of just how hot she was.

"Just sleep, I'll be here," Ruby reassured like she'd read You's mind. All of the energy left You's body, and she was slumping back into her pillows. She was vaguely aware of a Ruby's soft voice singing a lullaby as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

• • •

 

When You finally woke up, it was with a start, and despite taking medicine she somehow felt even worse. She felt so hot that she wanted to tear everything off, but the way her body was shivering told her she probably shouldn't. Everything hurt, and when she looked around her empty room she felt like crying.

Even though Ruby said she wouldn't leave her alone. Did she hate You now? Was she never coming back? What had You done wrong-

"Hey, hey, you're okay, I'm here," Ruby assured hurriedly, shuffling through the doorway with a plastic bag, wiping at the hot tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just went out to get you some stuff," Ruby promised, holding up the bag as evidence. The panic that had welled up in You faded, and she realized that she had been whimpering.

"I got some shaved ice," Ruby said, digging out a small container and plastic spoon. You took both of them, nearly moaning at how nice the cold treat felt. You was so hot she was feeling disoriented, so it was a nice reprieve. When she'd finished that, Ruby gave her water, a bowl of soup, and more medicine, not even registering the taste this time.

When You was finished, Ruby was back to singing lullabies, holding one of You's hand in hers, squeezing it gently every now and then. It was extremely comforting, and You finally remembered she wasn't alone. Ruby would never do that to her.

She drifted into another dreamless sleep, Ruby's gentle and coaxing smile on her mind.

 

• • •

 

When she woke up again, it was morning again. She still felt awful, but she felt her heart skip a beat when Ruby was there at the chair with more soup, shaved ice, and water. Her stomach filled with butterflies when Ruby pressed her hand to You's forehead.

"Your fever died down, but you're still burning up, so you're sweating a lot. I'm gonna towel bathe you, okay?" Ruby asked. You was still a bit out of it, but not so much that she wouldn't enjoy Ruby's hands on her.

You pouted as she took off her shirt, coughing into her elbow before lamenting, "The first time you get me naked and it's for something like this."

Ruby laughed, shaking her head fondly pressing the warm towel to You's skin. "We can make up for it later, when you're not a million degrees."

You chuckled softly, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Ruby's touch. She hadn't realized and sticky and gross she felt, grateful that Ruby was here.

"Thank you," You murmured, feeling herself slowly drifting back into unconsciousness. She'd been so terrified of being alone, and Ruby had taken those fears and thrown them away like always.

"It's nice to be on the giving side this time," Ruby replied back just as softly, helping You get her shirt back on and laying her down into the pillows.

"Mmm, I love you," You murmured as she struggled to stay awake, eyelids heavy and mind fuzzy. Ruby smiled, kissing You's forehead.

"I love you too. So so much," Ruby said, tucking You's covers in. "Now go to sleep, Sunshine."

You's heart fluttered at the nickname, not bothering to try and burn Ruby's beautiful and comforting smile into her eyelids.

She knew her angel would be there for her when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This time Ruby takes care of You♡ Got this out a little later than I was hoping to, but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
